1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a surveillance server, a method of processing data of the surveillance server, and a surveillance system, and more particularly, to a surveillance server which may control decryption of data according to a data processing mode, a method of processing data of the surveillance server, and a surveillance system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A surveillance system may include network cameras and a server. The cameras and the server are connected through a communication network. Security is important in the surveillance system due to the characteristic of data that are transmitted and received. For example, a third party may intercept or damage data by accessing a network. In the surveillance system, exposure of data or damage of data may cause a serious problem.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a strong security surveillance system which may prevent a third party from accessing data to alter the data and a third party who accesses a network from reading data.
To address the above problems, a method of encrypting data to be transmitted through a network has been suggested. However, a data processing load may increase in the process of encrypting and decrypting data. Also, the data may be exposed in the process of decrypting encrypted data or re-encrypting data.